In truck mirrors, which are required by law in many governmental jurisdictions, it is common and desirable to provide for initial adjustment of the mirror to accommodate the driver and at the same time to provide a construction wherein the mirror can be readily retracted or moved out of its projected position for clearance and thereafter readily moved back to its adjusted position without the use of tools. Various designs have been heretofore proposed which required complicated constructions. Another problem with respect to the such constructions has been that of corrosion after prolonged use.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,149, issued Jan. 8, 1974, having a common assignee with the present application, there is disclosed and claimed a truck mirror wherein the mirror is supported on a U-shaped support. The ends of the arms of the support are pivoted to vertically spaced brackets that are adapted to be mounted on the truck. Pivot means are provided between the ends of the support arms and the brackets and comprise two members of low friction material. One of the members has axially extending circumferentially spaced grooves therein and the other of the members has complementary projections. The members are yieldingly urged toward one another such that the mirror is held in angularly adjusted position but may be readily moved to a new angular position by manual manipulation. Such a construction has been found to be very effective but may be objectionable in that it has an exposed external spring.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide an improved novel truck mirror construction wherein the angular position of the mirror can be readily adjusted, changed for clearance and returned to its original position without the use of tools and which obviates the aforementioned problems.